The little things matter, too
by Musician74
Summary: Yui likes Azusa... and Azusa likes Yui... but somehow they can't pick up the hints they're sending towards each other. Read how an innocent gesture was their little hint and what they did after... -DELUDED ONE SHOT-


What up, peeps, Arrin here…  
>So I just had my powernap and after drinking a bottle of coke and talking to AnimeLuver33, this idea popped in my head…. I hope you like it!<p>

P.S: I'm not abandoning my other fics, I just can't get into a comedic mood for 'It can't get any worse, Can it?' I will try to update ASAP so please just bear with me…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own K-ON! Yada yada yada… the whole disclaimer package…

* * *

><p>"Yui-senpai, stop acting so lazy and help me get this up!"<p>

"But, Azunyan~! It's too high!"

"Then just climb on the ladder over there!"

"Can't I just hug you instead…?"

"NO!"

With lead in her feet, Yui walked over to the ladder painfully slow, began to climb the steps painfully slower while holding the other end of the banner. They were planning a surprise party for Ritsu and Mio was in charge of picking her up.

"Yui-chan, if you hurry up, you can have some of the extra cake I brought with me~" Mugi barely finished her sentence and Yui was already hard at work trying to get the banner straight "Hurry up, Azunyan, we have to work quickly so we can eat some of the heavenly cake!"

"[Sigh] Yui-senpai…" Azusa sweatdropped, but obliged to Yui's request.

After they put up the banner, they were done. Yui and Azusa were in charge of decorating the living room, Mugi and Ui were in charge of the cooking and cake, Nodoka was also invited, but would be there late so she promised to bring some snacks and Sawako would be a little late too, but she would be bringing… uhm, herself.

Right after Azusa said they were done, Yui sprinted into the kitchen to get some cake. She returned with the brightest smile ever and two plates with cake. Azusa assumed the one with the very big chunk was Yui's. Yui headed straight for Azusa, being ever so careful not to drop the treasure in her hands. Azusa decided to tease Yui.

"Azunyan~! Here you go!" As expected, Yui gave Azusa the plate with the smaller piece of cake.

"Why can't I have that one, senpai?" Azusa asked with a straight face while pointing to the plate with the big piece of cake.

"Err, I already took a bite out of it, silly…"

"That's okay, I don't mind."

"Ehhh? Erm, well you see…"Yui was trying her best to defend that big piece of cake. "uhm… Well, Mugi-chan said this one's for me…"

"No I didn't, Yui-chan" Mugi popped her head into the living room.

"Uhhh… etoo~… uhmm…"

"It's okay, senpai… I understand… Cake is more important than me…" Azusa looked hurt. It was obviously fake, but Yui mistook it for real and felt horrible! She dropped the plates of cake on the floor (Luckily the plates were plastic and the cake wasn't crumbly so it was easy to clean) and ran up to Azusa.

"Don't you ever think that, okay Azunyan? You're very very important to me!" she said, followed by a hug.

A little shocked Azusa let Yui hug her tightly, then smiled. "Mou, Yui-senpai, I was just kidding…" She walked over to the fallen plates, scooped the cakes up into one plate and gave it to Yui "Here, senpai, you can have my piece" Azusa smiled.

"Hontou? Arrigatou, Azunyan~!"

Yui practically inhaled her cake as Azusa watched. For the past months Yui and Azusa have been giving each other subtle hints that they like one another, but Yui failed to see Azusa's and Azusa saw Yui's as nothing more than friendship phrases.

"Minna…" Mugi came into the living room with her cell phone in hand. "It seems Mio-chan and Ricchan will be a while… Mio-chan said she wanted to give Ricchan her birthday present before coming here…" A faint blush and a dreamy like stare was now seen on Mugi's face.

"Mugi-senpai, did she say what time they'll be here?"

She came out of her trance "Ehh, well she said depending on how much Ricchan will love it, she guesses about two hours…"Again that weird gaze.

"Tsumugi-san, we're not finished yet with the salad dressing and chicken so it's okay if they're a little late…" Ui now entered, her face blushing a little. She smiled that cute Hirasawa trademark smile and gently nudged Mugi back to reality before they went back into the kitchen.

Azusa was now totally dazed about what to do, since they were done with decorating.

"Azunyan, let's watch some TV…" Yui sat down, her cake mysteriously gone and took the remote to turn on the TV. After zapping through almost fifty channels with nothing special on it, they decided to go and work on Yui's fret board fingering. So they told Mugi and Ui they'd be upstairs and off they went. It struck Azusa as odd

That Yui was so willing to practice… it also occurred to her that Yui was very clingy today. _Strange…_Azusa thought…_But then again… this is Yui-senpai we're talking about…_ So Azusa put the idea out of her head and went to sit behind Yui.

"All right, senpai…" Azusa began to skillfully instruct Yui on how to easily glide her fingers on the fret board and after a half hour of intense instructions and talking, Azusa was tired and thirsty. Luckily Yui was a fast learner and she caught on about 70 % of what Azusa said in that half hour.

"Wanna take a break, Yui-senpai? I'm kinda tired from talking…"

"Okay, Azunyan~!" Yui replied, happy that the intense training was over. Well not exactly… Yui would make it so it was over. "Let's go downstairs to get something to drink…"

The two guitarists went out the bedroom. Ui's door was closed and there was a note sticking on Yui's own door.

_[Onee-chan, Tsumugi-san and I are done with the cooking. It'll still be a while until Mio-san and Ritsu-san come over so Tsumugi-san and I are in my room talking about… some stuff]_

She let Azusa read the letter and Azusa knew what was going on behind the door that led into Ui's room. "Best not disturb them, Yui-senpai… Come on…" Azusa and Yui then descended the stairs and went into the kitchen to grab some drinks.

"Want some ice, Azunyan?"

"Yeah, sure…"

Yui took out the ice bowl that was in the freezer. She began taking the cubes out and placed them into the glasses. Now, Yui wouldn't be Yui if something didn't happen so…

"Itaai!"

"Yui-senpai, what happened?"

"Azunyan… I cut my finger on ice!" Yui pouted while tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"You're such a child, Yui-senpai…"

Now, what happened next, both Azusa and Yui knew was going to be the 'hint' as to whether they liked each other or not.

"Come on, Yui-senpai."

Azusa pulled up a chair and let Yui sit on it. She took out the emergency kit Ui conveniently showed her once when she was over. _"Whenever something happens to Onee-chan and you're there by chance…"_

_Amazingly accurate you are, Ui…_ She grabbed the kit, ran a cloth under some cold water and headed back to the hurt patient.

"A-Azunyan, it won't stop bleeding…" Yui looked at the cut amazed.

"Mou, Yui-senpai…"

Azusa did what she always does with finger cuts… She took Yui's hand opened her mouth and stuck it in, proceeding to suck out the blood and stopping the flow.

Yui's eyes were similar to saucers as she was looking at what her kohai was doing. She felt a tongue softly gliding around the broken skin.

"A-Azunyan… W-what… are you d-doing?" Yui gulped.

Azusa however, had her eyes closed and was strangely enjoying the skin contact with her senpai. After what seemed about a decade for both of them (when really it was about a minute of constant licking and sucking) Azusa let go. She opened her eyes to meet a blushing Yui and felt the heat rise to her face as she realized what she had done exactly.

G-gomen, Yui-senpai, I-" her mouth was blocked by something sweet and soft. She realized it was her senpai's sweet lips and almost pulled away._ So wait… she really does like me?_ Azusa closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced around each other and Azusa could feel herself falling backwards onto the ground. Yui then pulled back and Azusa realized she was right on top of her.

"Y-Yui-senpai…"

"I like you, too Azunyan…" Yui smiled and kissed her once again. "Want to go upstairs?"

"And do what… senpai?" Azusa was breathless. Yui was a damn good kisser!

"Maybe we could play before Mio-chan and the others come…"

Okay, so now Yui had an unbelievably sexy smirk on her face that Azusa never knew she had! She felt herself getting pulled up and arms being wrapped around her tiny waist.

"Do you know how long I've been wanting to do this to you, Azunyan?" Yui whispered into Azusa's ear, making the latter shutter of sheer ecstasy. She felt an arm pulling her up the stairs and into a familiar bed room followed by a soft push which made her land on a soft feeling cloth… or maybe it was Yui's bed?

They kissed again, this time it gave Azusa goose bumps as Yui's body began to grow hotter. Yui started off by slowly stroking the inside of Azusa's mouth with her soft tongue, exploring every inch of her mouth at a painfully slow pace, while her right hand roamed freely on Azusa's tone stomach, slowly going up, up, up to her breasts and then down again to her naval.

_Damn it, Yui-senpai, you're such a tease…_ Azusa thought as she wrapped her arms around Yui's neck. She felt Yui smiling into the kiss and felt her lips departing her own.

Both their faces were red as they stared into each others' eyes. "Y-Yui-senpai?"

"Azunyan is so cute…" Yui whispered as she began to slowly trail kisses down Azusa's neck and collarbone. Azusa slightly arched her back and threw her head back so her neck was a little more exposed while Yui's soft lips trailed down her porcelain skin, leaving blood red love bites. Her hand was slowly unbuttoning Azusa's shirt.

"Azunyan looks so frail…" Yui unhooked her bra and started kneading one of her breast while she popped the other in her mouth and started to flick her nipple.

Azusa arched her back more, feeling the jolt of electricity throughout her whole body and ending up between her legs where she could feel was growing wetter and wetter.

"Yui-senpai you're…" She couldn't finish her sentence as she moaned louder and louder, the feeling growing more and more intense by the second. Azusa felt like she was floating on a cloud as Yui gave her a body treatment. She was faintly aware of the hand that was now slowly unbuttoning her pants and pulling them down. Yui's face was now near her stomach, making circles near her naval with her tongue while her hand gently stroked Azusa's inner thighs, slowly going near her wet core. She faced Azusa again.

"Azunyan is so red…" and kissed the girl again, her tongue was gliding in easily and her hand now on her crotch, slowly rubbing it. Azusa moaned into Yui's mouth and Yui took the opportunity to deepen the kiss more. From one came the other and when Yui let go of the kiss, Azusa's panties were off of her body.

_H-how did she…_ Amazed with the efficiency of her normally airheaded senpai, Azusa barely noticed Yui's head went back down to kiss her stomach.

"W-wait, Yui-senpai…" Azusa said, not all too convincingly.

"Doesn't Azunyan like it when I do this?" when Yui said _this_ her finger slowly glided into Azusa, making her gasp out loud. "Doesn't my koneko-chan like it when I spoil her…?"

Azusa suddenly felt something soft kissing her core, followed by a soft tongue going inside her. She couldn't contain herself anymore as she screamed in pleasure.

"YUI-SENPAI! YUI-SENPAI!"

Yui lapped up Azusa's bodily fluids and began searching for that tiny nubbin which she knew would give Azusa the ultimate pleasure and joy she'd always want to give her. She traced her tongue up and when she felt her tongue sliding over a rock hard clit and Azusa practically jumped up from the sensation, she knew she found it. She slowly licked her clitoris earning moans out of her kohai's mouth, signaling her that she's doing a good job. She then started to suck on it while she inserted a finger inside Azusa.

Azusa couldn't take it anymore as she felt the sensation between her legs building up.

"Yui I'm…I'm…" A wave of ecstasy came over Azusa as she came hard and loud. Panting and trying to catch her breath, she watched as Yui slowly came up and lay down beside her.

"Yui-senpai, I…"

Yui kissed her, making Azusa taste herself. Azusa didn't know it was possible, but the taste of herself turned her on again. She deepened the kiss once more and pushed Yui onto her back.

"It's my turn now, Senpai…" Azusa's determined look turned Yui on more than she'd want to. Yui felt Azusa pull up her shirt over her head and started to nibble on her ear. Yui could've sworn she heard Azusa purr while nibbling, but decided that that wasn't the main thing she should be focusing on. Azusa made her way to Yui's neck and kissed her collarbone, leaving a few love bites herself. Azusa didn't know what came over her as she unhooked Yui's bra and started to suck on Yui's left breast wildly.

"Ahh, Azusa…mmm" At the mention of her given name, Azusa couldn't be contained anymore as she made her way to Yui's soft yet tone stomach. She pulled down Yui's skirt and panties until she was stark naked. Azusa kissed Yui's inner thigh as she slowly made her way up to Yui's center nerve.

"A-Azusa… P-please, don't tease m-me…" Yui pleaded.

Azusa smiled, but didn't give in completely. She stroked Yui slit slowly as the latter got wetter and wetter.

"Mmm… Ahh-Ahhzunyaaannn…mmm"

Finally, Azusa decided to comply with Yui's pleadings. She cautiously drew closer to Yui and with one hand separated her folds and carefully started to lick Yui's inner walls. Hearing Yui's constant moaning and screaming of her name, signaled Azusa she was doing a good job. She moved up to find Yui's center nerve and once she found it, Azusa did what Yui did to hers. She slowly licked at first, but quickly began to suck her clit, while Yui kept gasping and moaning, screaming Azusa's name.

"Ah-Ah-Azusa… I think I'm-" Azusa gave one final lick and Yui came as hard as she did, screaming and panting it out. Now tired as can be, Azusa pulled herself up to lay down beside Yui. They both smiled as Yui wrapped her arms around her waist again. They had a small make out session and when Azusa glanced at the clock, she noticed Ritsu and Mio would be here any minute.

They groggily got up and got changed, washed their hands and face and went down stairs to meet a red faced Mugi and Ui.

"Onee-chan… A-Azusa-chan… Had fun?" Ui said while looking in another direction.

"Yup, sure did, Ui…" Yui said while rubbing the back of her head.

_[Sigh] Yui-senpai, have you no shame…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's awesome note:<br>So** What did you think? criticism is very much welcome... And I'm sorry they are ooc in this, but really now... did you expect something else in an M rated fic?  
>Shout out to AnimeLuver33 who (unintentionally) gave my this idea, although the conversation had nothing to do with ny of the above... o.O except for the "I cut my finger on an ice cube" bit...<p>

Also I wonder if I should continue this for Mugi and Ui and Mio and Ritsu... I know you're all very curious to know what MugiUi were doing behind closed doors and What kind of gift Ritsu would be enjoying for 2 hours... **Dangerous smirk** Give me a shout out if y'all are interested! ^^

Dja ne~


End file.
